Character appearances
The first row of characters contains the main characters of the show. The second row, if present, contains recurring or one-off characters that are not considered part of the main cast. Midge joined the main cast in episode 5 of season 3 and Summer joined in episode 1 of season 4. Title Sequence #Barbie #Ken #Ryan #Raquelle #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Teresa #Nikki #Tawny #Taffy #Blissa Season One Closet Princess #Barbie #Nikki #Teresa #Ken Happy Birthday Chelsea #Chelsea #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Ken #Tennis-Playing Robot Pet Peeve #Ryan #Barbie #Ken #Tawny #Blissa #Taffy Rhapsody in Buttercream #Barbie #Stacie #Chelsea #Little Miss Cupcake-elator #Ken #Teresa Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic #Barbie #Chelsea #Ken #Raquelle Party Foul #Barbie #Nikki #Raquelle #Clones Day at the Beach #Barbie #Skipper #Chelsea #Raquelle #Ken #Taffy #Wilfred the Fish Sticker It Up #Barbie #Chelsea #Skipper #Stacie #Ken #Taffy Oh How Campy #Barbie #Ken #Raquelle #Ryan #Wilfred the Fish #Bear #Blissa Bad Hair Day #Barbie #Ken #Clones #Raquelle #Nikki #Teresa Licensed to Drive #Barbie #Skipper #Ken #Nikki #Teresa #Schlond Poofa #Chelsea I Want My BTV #Ryan #Barbie #Tawny #Teresa #Raquelle #Nikki #Ken Gifts, Goofs, Galore #Barbie #Ken #Nikki #Teresa #Raquelle #Ryan #Blissa #Shoe-Vacuuming Robot The Barbie Boutique #Barbie #Raquelle #Ryan #Nikki #Teresa #Ken #Clones Season One Extras Fanmail #Stacie #Chelsea #Barbie Barbie Technical Institute #Barbie #Ryan #Ken Sand Away #Ken #Teresa #Raquelle Ken and Robot #Ken #Tennis-Playing Robot Season Two Reunion Show #Randy Bravo #Barbie #Raquelle #Ryan #Ken #Schlond Poofa #Tawny #Nikki #Teresa #Skipper #Chelsea #Stacie #Clones Closet Princess 2.0 #Barbie #Ken #Teresa #Nikki #Ryan #Closet Sisters Ahoy #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Oyster #Clones The Shrinkerator #Barbie #Skipper #Ken #Stacie #Chelsea #Raquelle #Shoe-Vacuuming Robot #Blissa Plethora of Puppies #Taffy #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Ken #Ryan #Blissa Closet Clothes Out #Barbie #Ken #Raquelle #Nikki #Teresa #Blissa #Tawny #Closet #Schlond Poofa Accidentally on Porpoise #Barbie #Chelsea #Skipper #Stacie #Taffy #Blissa #Tawny #Ken #Raquelle #Ryan #Flippy, Splashy and Jumpy Gone Gliiter Gone - Part 1 #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Clones #Ken Brockman #Ken #Taffy #Chelsea Gone Glitter Gone - Part 2 #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Raquelle #Ryan #Ken #Taffy #Tawny #Blissa #Ken Brockman #Chelsea Season Two Extras Ryan's Greatest Hits #Barbie #Ryan Everybody Needs a Ken #Barbie #Ken #Nikki #Teresa #Raquelle #Ryan #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Blissa #Taffy #Tawny #Shoe-Vacuuming Robot #Schlond Poofa #Closet #Dolphins #Wilfred the Fish Season Three Playing Heart to Get #Barbie #Raquelle #Clones #Ryan #Ken #Taffy Catty on the Catwalk #Raquelle #Barbie #Ken #Nikki #Teresa Help Wanted #Skipper #Barbie #Raquelle #Ken Spooky Sleepover #Nikki #Teresa #Barbie #Raquelle #Ryan #Ken #Chelsea A Smidge of Midge #Barbie #Midge #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Ryan #Schlond Poofa #Blissa Occupational Hazzards #Barbie #Ken #Ryan #Clones #Chelsea Oh How Campy, Too #Barbie #Chelsea #Skipper #Stacie #Bear Let's Make a Doll #Barbie #Skipper #Midge #Nikki #Teresa #Raquelle #Schlond Poofa Season 4 All of the character appearances for the unaired episodes are known by thumbnails of the episodes. Endless Summer #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Summer Sour Loser #Raquelle #Chelsea #Skipper #Stacie #Barbie #Ken #Ryan Another Day at the Beach #Barbie #Summer #Midge #Wilfred the Fish Happy Bathday to You #Barbie #Blissa #Taffy #Tawny #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea Cringing in the Rain #Barbie #Summer #Midge #Raquelle #Teresa #Nikki The Ken Den #Barbie #Ken #Clones #Ryan #Nikki Primp My Ride #Barbie #Ken #Skipper #Stacie Mall Mayhem #Barbie #Raquelle #Midge #Summer The Upgradening #Ken #Nikki #Barbie #Teresa #Midge #Closet #Taffy Season 5 Doctor Barbie #Barbie #Chelsea #Skipper #Stacie Stuck With You #Barbie #Summer #Ryan #Raquelle #Midge #Teresa #Nikki #Blissa The Only Way to Fly #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Ken #Raquelle #Taffy #Blissa #Tawny Perf Pool Party #Barbie #Skipper #Stacie #Chelsea #Flippy, Splashy and Jumpy #Tawny #Taffy #Midge #Ryan #Raquelle #Teresa #Nikki #Summer #Ken Trapped in the Dreamhouse #Barbie #Midge #Summer #Closet #Ken #Ryan #Raquelle #Teresa #Nikki